Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
<<USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701); Starfleet personnel): 2250s Transporter assistant In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick rimmed spectacles) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. (TOS:"The Cage") 2260-2270 Command division Navigation lieutenant commander In 2266, an command division lieutenant commander sat at the navigator post, while Lieutenant Leslie sat in the command chair. (TOS:"The Alternative Factor") :Odd that this man, who outranked Leslie and was in the command division, did not end up taking command. w Operations division Junior Engineer In 2268, this junior engineer was ordered by Montgomery Scott to repair a terminal but was surprised to find two other officers (actually Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir from the 24th Century) already working on it. The two officers quietly allowed the engineer to take over as it became clear they had no idea what they were doing. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :played by Charles S. Chun Operations lieutenant During a red alert, this lieutenant in the operations division was traveling thruogh the Enterprise corridors in 2268 when the vessel encountered IKS Gr'oth at Deep Space Station K-7. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :"The Trouble with Tribbles" writer David Gerrold played this unnamed, uncredited extra. He had reportedly written a cameo for himself (as Mr. Freeman) in that original, but was unable to be included in the filming. With new footage being filmed taking place in that episode almost thirty years later, Gerrold got to rectify that mistake playing a redshirt. He did have other ''Star Trek appearances in the interim (see Command division crewmember below). :Carrying a phaser on his belt, he might've been a security officer. Security Officers ;Security lieutenant :This Lieutenant served as a security officer aboard the Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701. He often served as a guard (TOS: "Space Seed", "The Trouble with Tribbles"), or participated in landing partys ("This Side of Paradise"). In the mirror universe, he was one of Chekov's henchmen ("Mirror, Mirror"). This ''Enterprise security crewman was portrayed by Bobby Bass.'' ;Brawny security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this bulky male security officer was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]]. He ended up arresting Miles O'Brien. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") ;Security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this male security officer, smaller than his counterpart above, was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]]. He ended up arresting Julian Bashir. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") After refit , front row left'')]] ;Command division crewmember. : Beige jumpsuit uniform, gold division patches. This extra was played by writer David Gerrold. He also played a redshirt lieutenant in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations". ;Sciences division crewmember. : White jumpsuit uniform, orange division patches. ;Engineer : Woman in a beige jumpsuit uniform, red division patches. ;Sciences division crewwoman : White jumpsuit uniform, orange division patches. Transporter accident victim This crewperson was killed in the transporter accident along with Commander Sonak. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :According to Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the film, this character was Vice Admiral Lori Ciana, Kirk's supervisor (and lover) at Starfleet Command. Andorian officer officer.]] An Andorian officer in the command division that was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. :The novel "Ex Machina" gives this character the name Shantherin th'Clane, after Andorian uberfan Ian "Therin" McLean. Rhaandarite ensign In 2273, a 'Rhaandarite ensign''' was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :This unnamed character, played by Billy Van Zandt, was identified as '''alien ensign' in the script.'' Saurian engineer A Saurian engineer was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. :The patches on his uniform have a red backing, in the 2270s uniforms this signified an engineer. Betelgeusian science officer A 'Betelgeusian sciences officer' was among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2273. Zaranite officers Two 'Zaranite officers''' were among the crew during that viewed the briefing on V'Ger. Training crew officer This officer assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the USS Reliant. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) :This officer was a cameo by score composer James Horner. Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed